Washington's Goodbye
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Wash is going to lead the Alpha team on the new Project Freelancer, but when his old team comes to say goodbye... what will their reactions be? *rated T for minor swearing*


**Constellation:**

**Hey there everybody! It's nice to finally see me huh? ;) Ha, anyway, this is my first fanfic and I decided that, since Petch and I just finished the tenth season of Red vs Blue, I'd start of with a sad fic that makes no sense because it's all in my head except this bit right here. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Wash stood in front of the ship that was now the headquarters for the new Project Freelancer, of which he was leading the Alpha team now, seeing as Carolina was nowhere to be found. New recruits, new AIs, and a new Director. Apparently the UNSC was going to be keeping a very close eye on Project Freelancer 2.0 so that history doesn't repeat itself. Though this Freelancer Program was simply meant to be like a private army, meant to fight the big battles when, or if, they came.

He sighed. They were making him leave his team without even telling them where he was going. Though he was sure they'd just figure he betrayed them again like he did last time. Wash glanced back up at the ship and started to head towards it, but before he had even taken a step-

"Wash! Washington!" Wash turned around to see the whole gang running towards him, the new robot Epsilon with them, all running as fast as they could. Wash couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open just a bit as they all came towards him, Sarge and Grif hanging in the back, neither one looking like they wanted to be here. As they came towards him they slowly stopped, all breathing heavy. Simmons smiled. "You didn't seriously think we were gonna let you leave without making you say goodbye where you?" Wash smiled, but it faded into a confused expression.

"Wait, how did you guys know I was leaving?" Simmons walked towards him while the others caught their breath behind him, he seemed to be the fittest besides Sarge. But Sarge was old, so Wash had to give him that.

"Well, Carolina got word of it and told us," Simmons told him, Wash nodding. It figures. Simmons reached over to his backpack with a sad smile. "Anyway, I packed you some stuff Sarge and I made. You know, just some special ammo and some explosive stuff. It's probably useless though compared to what these other guys have though." Wash smiled and took the backpack Simmons handed to him and slipped it over his shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll be way better, Richard," Wash said, using the soldier's first name. Simmons sighed and looked at the ground.

"I wish we were going with you, everything's gonna be new and exciting for you and everything here is going to be the same. Except you won't be with us," Simmons told him, murmuring the last part. Wash took a step forward.

"I'll be with you. If if I'm a million light years away. Goodbye old friend." Wash reached out his right hand for a shake. Simmons stared at it a moment, tears welling up in his eyes as he reached his own hand out and gave Wash's a firm shake.

"Good luck Wash," Simmons told him before turning and walking away. Wash sighed and started to turn around, only to find a smiling Caboose standing there.

"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow agent Washingtub?" Caboose said, rocking on his heels. Wash rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

"Uh, well, I'm not going to be here Caboose," Wash told him. Caboose seemed to think about this a moment but then smiled brightly again.

"Well, what about the day after that?" Caboose jumped a little in excitement.

"Let me explain Micheal, I-" Caboose lightly punched him with a smile.

"Oh, I know you're leaving silly, what do you think I am? Stupid?" Wash chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Never for a second," Wash told him. Caboose's smile faded and a dimmed down version of his puppydog eyes appeared, tears welling in his eyes as well.

"We're gonna miss you a lot agent Washingtub," Caboose murmured and hugged Wash tight. Wash hugged him back firmly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Micheal," Wash said softly. Caboose gave one final squeeze and walked away. Tucker walked over and kicked a rock, looking a bit angry.

"So, this is it, eh? You're leaving us," Tucker said in a growl-like tone, glaring at Wash a bit from the corner of his eye.

"It's not like that," Wash started.

"Yeah, I know, I know. You gotta go help the new Project Freelancer and lead a new team and all that shit, but what about us? We need you too ya know!" Tucker looked away, refusing to look at Wash.

"I know that, but they need me here and I don't think they'll let me out of it," Wash told him.

"Yeah, well," Tucker turned to Washington, a few tears streaking down his cheeks as he gave a firm look at the Freelancer. "If you need any help you'll call right? 'Cause you know we'll come running right?!" Wash put a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Of course I know. You take care, ok?" Wash said, hugging the man for a short moment before letting go.

"Yeah, see ya…" Tucker walked away. Wash turned as he heard Church chuckling at him. He leaned up against the wall of the ship and would be smirking if he had a face behind that visor.

"Well look at you, leader of the new Freelancer Program's Team Alpha. And to think I had to convince you to go with us this morning," Church said, pushing himself off the wall. Wash smiled a bit and turned to him.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be part of this team in the first place," Wash told him. Church chuckled a bit and shrugged the compliment off with a wave of his hand.

"Oh please, they would have found you eventually. I mean, these Freelancer guys did," Church told him, murmuring the last part with a sigh as he looked around at the ship behind him. "Look, are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to go." Church almost sounded a bit upset about him leaving, even though the two hardly knew each other.

"You know I can't pass this up Church, you can only live so long, right? So, this means you're in charge of the Blood Gulch Team Alpha again," Wash told him. Church backed up, hands held up in a defensive position.

"Oh no no no, uh-uh, no way," Church said. Wash sighed and shook his head, looking straight at him.

"I'm not giving you a choice this time, who else is going to take care of the guys?" Wash gestured towards the rest of the team.

"But-"

"Church, we both know you're the only one capable and you're the only other person these guys will listen too." Church looked at the rest of the team, who were downcast, then back at Wash.

"But they want you, not me, and it won't be a team without you," Church mutter the last part, Wash barely catching it. Wash smiled.

"It was before, and it will be now," Wash told them. A man stepped out from the hanger and looked at Wash.

"Now agent Washington, or we're leaving without you!" he walked back in. The others all hugged him, even Sarge and Church this time, and murmured goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you guys a lot," wash told them.

"We're gonna miss you too Washington!" Caboose said loudly, though his voice still had a hint of sadness. Wash chuckled, he got his name right this time. They all wrapped their arms around each other in a small circle.

"All right guys listen up, even if we never see each other again just promise me one thing, you'll never give up and never surrounded to anybody, you got that? You'll stay strong and stay together no matter what!" Wash smiled. "That's an order!" They all nodded.

"Yes, sir!"

"Yeah, whatever," Grif muttered. Wash smiled again at that. He backed away from them and headed towards the ship, waving at them as they all shouted their goodbyes.

"Goodbye guys..." Wash backed away from them and headed towards the ship, waving at them as they all shouted their goodbyes. Simmons looked over at Grif, shock covering his features.

"G-Grif? Are you crying?" Grif sniffled a bit and wiped his tears away.

"Hell no! Just… shut up..." Grif looked over as Sarge placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as the ship took off.

"We're all gonna miss him..."

* * *

**And there it is, my first story. Hope you liked it! Also, if you know what all the lines are based on, you're awesome  
**

**Thanks for the look and give me a review if you've got the time ;)**


End file.
